What's Different?
This post is meant to be a resource for streamers who often get asked a lot of the same questions in their chat when playing on Eden. Feel free to reach out to Gweivyth if there are any frequently asked questions that you would like me to add on to this page for you. Thanks! What is different from ? We have Chocobo Digging, Delivery Boxes, Fishing, Gardening, full-difficulty Dynamis and Chains of Promathia missions (pre-difficulty nerf, so they're gonna kick your butt instead of being a cakewalk!) as well as RMT changes reverted. You won't find any R/EX versions of highly camped items here, and you won't find those items in BCNMs either. We moved them back to their original NMs, chests, or other farming spots. We are also the first server to fully repair the auto-HP glitch that plagued all the servers for so long! Our goal is to be a ToAU era server. While we have some slight tweaks to make for better gameplay, (yay, no more Call Wyvern as a 2hour!) 99.9% of things are how they were before Wings of the Goddess. How many developers/GMs are there? We currently have 5 active developers as well as 5 active GMs. If you need to submit a GM ticket, you can do so on your account page. We're currently on a weekly patch schedule at the moment. Can I use my install from another server or retail to play here? You can! Depending on what server you're coming from, it may be as simple as adding a new profile to the launcher you currently use and pointing it at our server. For others, you may need to use our installer and install a separate installation of the game in order to connect. We support Ashita3, so if your current server uses Ashita3 you should have an easy transition. Although we don't actively support/troubleshoot Windower, it will also work if you enter our server information. If you're coming from retail, you should run our installer and install to a folder/directory separate from your retail installation. This will set you up with everything you need to get started. Once you are done installing, you can set up everything the same way you would on retail via ffxiconfig.exe and ffxipadconfig.exe, both of these should be in your new install directory. If you are coming from another private server that ISN'T Nasomi, you should be able to simply add a new configuration to Ashita/Windower with our server information. You don't have to take any additional steps, most other private servers are on the same version of Darkstar Project that Eden is and use the same bootloader, so you should already have everything you need. If you are coming from Nasomi, you should run our installer and make sure you install to a different folder/directory than your Nasomi install so that you can keep them separate. You may need to reboot your PC after running the installer to get everything up and running. If you need help getting everything set up, please join our Discord and search in our Tech Support channel. Chances are somebody has already had the problem you're having, so try searching via the search bar before asking as you might find your answer right away instead of having to wait for somebody to help you. How long has the server been around? What's it about? Here's a link to the front page of this wiki, where we go into detail about who we are, who we were, and who we want to be. Do you have Puppetmaster working? Yes, we've put a lot of time/effort into Puppetmaster and it does work. It isn't active at the moment but will be once we launch our Treasures of Aht Urghan expansion, which is tentatively scheduled for December 21st. The rest of the ToAU jobs will also become available at this time. Do you have any plans to add Scholar and Dancer? We don't. We aren't a Wings of the Goddess server. Our goal is to be a ToAU era server and have the highest quality experience available. Category:Guides